fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gureru
Gureru (グレル Gureru) is a raccoon-like fairy mascot, one of the seven main mascots in Prism Hearts Precure. He made his first appearance in Pretty Cure All-Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. Appearance He appears like a raccoon. His body color is brown and he wears a red cape with yellow diamond badge. He has brown toy sword that he wears on his blue rope. His face is brown too. His eye color is brown with orange eye shadow, and it looks like there's pink blush on his cheek. On his head, there's a dark brown diamond. Personality Gureru is very naughty. He wants to be a hero. Kind, friendly, and loves all his friends. He is brave, funny and has a lot of ideas that he tends to bounce off with Sakura. History Darkest Day Gureru was one of the participants of the Darkest Day incident, where a reborn Black Hole attacked the world in full force. It took all the power the Precure had just to seal away Black Hole’s and as a result the Prism Flower was shattered, its pieces and, along with the powers of the Precure, scattered off to parts unknown. Despite that however, Ayumi was determined to find the pieces of the Prism Flower as EnEn and Gureru agreed to help their former partner search for the Prism Cards and Miracle Petals. Meeting Aya and Sakura On the search for the Cure Black and Cure White Prism Cards in Angel World, Gureru accidentally flung EnEn into the sky. When he saw EnEn with a panicked state after waiting for him for a bit, the fox fairy explained that he had encountered two girls. Before they could run a hide, a Dark Matter monster attack occurred as the four were forced to run and hide. However when EnEn saw Aya try her best to protect both fairies, EnEn was suddenly transformed into a Prism Changer by the Cure Light Prism Card. This prompted Gureru to toss the card to the girl and instructed her to transform. After Aya had become Cure Light, both fairies decided to stay with one of the girls. After Gureru had chosen to stay with Sakura, she asked him about why the Cure Splash Prism Card briefly glowed around the same time as the Cure Light Prism Card, the raccoon noted that the card saw the girl's potential to become a Precure, but the fear and confusion she felt at the time prevented her from transforming into a Precure. However when Cure Light was put on the rope by Cure Hunter, Sakura got in between her and Cure Hunter and chose to be her partner. This deceleration caused Gureru to transform into her Prism Changer and allow her to transform into Cure Splash. Relationships * EnEn- As fellow graduates of Fairy Academy and former partners to Cure Echo, both EnEn and Gureru have created a bond that almost could be seen as a brotherhood. * Sakagami Ayumi '- As one of her initial fairy partners, Ayumi has grown close to EnEn and Gureru through her initial tenure as Cure Echo. They are normally the ones who help her with training Aya's team * 'Mizumi Sakura - While not starting on a good note, her bond with Gureru has been fruitful in terms of her tempering the raccoon fairy's slightly large ego. Etymology In German, Grell is a nickname for an irritable, irascible person, from Middle High German, Middle Low German grellen ‘to be angry’. This is reflected in Grell's rambunctious personality.